hack naruto
by alkaidxhaseo
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, they were sucked into black hole. Naruto arrived at an unknown world. The Legend of fox warrior begins. I know its a bad summary but please read before you think its bad. naruto x .hack/gu. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**.hack/Naruto**

Disclaimer:I present to you my fanfic. I do not or will own Naruto and .hack games. Curse you Masashi and Cyberconnect.

Legend

Hahahahaha normal

_Hahahahaha thinking/Flashback_

**Hahahahaha avatar mode normal**

_**Hahahahaha avatar mode thinking**_

Chapter 1 : The Meeting

In the burning battlefield, there's two man standing facing each other. The first man is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, the Second Flash. He is the son of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Princess of the Whirlpool, Uzumaki Kushina . His childhood is full of hatred, sadness and sorrow. He is the Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi, The King of Demons. The second man is Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor of Konoha, the Last Uchiha. His goal to avenge his family has driven him insane. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, murdered their clan when he is still 8 years old. After knowing the secret of the Uchiha clan from his dying brother, he bend to kill Naruto to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan, the final level of their Doujutsu.

"Kukukuku…..So Naruto, it has come to this. I will enjoy killing you, Naruto."

"I don't want to kill you, Sasuke. But, to stop you, I must!! Sasuke…..I always thought you as my brother. But, your action is UNFORGIVABLE!!"

"Ha!! Your nothing but hindrance to me. You are weak, Naruto. Now, just accept your fate to die like a pathetic dog you are."

"You give me no choice, Sasuke. NOW, FACE THE WRATH OF GOD"

"FUUTON RASENGAN!!"

"RAIKIRI!!"

The Rasengan and the Raikiri collide. The powers push them both away. Then, Naruto use the nine tail power while Sasuke use the cursed seal powers. They used a super powered Rasengan and Raikiri.

"KYUUBI RASENGAN!!"

"KURO RAIKIRI!!"

The Titans Clashed. Nothing within 1 km escapes the destructive powers create by the two technique. After the power dies, theres a 50 foot crater. Neither Sasuke or Naruto are there. Its like they disappeared from the face of the earth.

_Flashback_

_During the clash…_

"_I will win, Naruto. I will not lose!!" He pumped more power to his Raikiri._

"_Sasuke!!" Yelled Naruto while pumping more power to his Rasengan._

"_What the….ARRRGGGHHHHH!!" Naruto and Sasuke were sucked by somekind of a blackhole._

"_ARRGHHH!!" That's the last time Naruto and Sasuke yelled._

Present….

Naruto open his eyes. He noticed that theres no Sasuke around. He wondered where he goes. He also doesn't remember going to a grassland. So, he contacted the Kyuubi.

"OI, Stupid Furball. Answer me, dammit!!"

"**WHO DARED DISTURBED THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO YOKO??"**

"Its me, Naruto!! NOW, Where are we, Kyuubi??"

"**Ahh….The meatbag…..We are now in a different dimension. The power of your Rasengan and the Uchiha's Raikiri has ripped off a space between your dimension and this dimension."**

"Hmmm….How about we explore this dimension, ehhh furball??"

"**That's not a bad idea. But remember, I don't want you to die just because you want to explore this world"**

"Awwwwh…..Is the big bad fox cares for a puny little human like me" Says Naruto with sarcasms.

"**AHHHH YOU FLESHBAG!! I don't care about you. I care only myself. Because if you die, I die. UNDERSTAND??"**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

While walking at the grassland, Naruto saw a group of three boys that was about to be kill by a group of people. Naruto then sprung into action and save them using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. After defeating those peoples, he turn his towards the people he save.

"Are you three alright"

"Yes….The three of just fine"

"By the way, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you"

"My name is Haseo. My friends there are Gaspard and Silabus. Nice meeting you too."

To be continued……..

Jutsu

Fuuton Rasengan – Wind spiraling sphere

Raikiri – Lightning blade

Kyuubi Rasengan – Nine tail spiraling sphere

Kuro Raikiri – Black lightning blade

Author note:This is only an experiment. If you want to give review, go ahead. Critics is also welcomed. If you want me to continue then I will continuing this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**.hack/Naruto**

Disclaimer : I will never own Naruto or .hack. The are the work of Kishimoto and Bandai respectively.

Legend

Hahahahaha normal

_Hahahahaha thinking/Flashback_

**Hahahahaha avatar mode normal**

_**Hahahahaha avatar mode thinking**_

**Chapter 2 : Settling Down**

**Canard's E-Home, Mac Anu…**

"Well…we're HERE!! Welcome to our E-home, Naruto." Said Gaspard happily.

"Wht's an E-Home??" asked Naruto.

"It's basically a place where all the guild members hang out." Silabus replied like a pro.

"Are you a noob, Naruto?? Don't worry. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Me and Silabus are noobs too." Said Gaspard.

Haseo stared at Naruto and said"Hmm…I never see clothes like that. Where you get them, Naruto??"

"This is the Hokage robe" Naruto reply with a smile.

Before Haseo ask Naruto, Silabus interrupted "Now..now Haseo. Don't be rude to Naruto. He will answer your question, Haseo. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. The four of them went out of the E-Home and explore the city. While talking with each other, Naruto and the co. meet with a man who has blue hair and yellow clothes (guess who).the man waved at them.

"What's up, Haseo?? Have you think of our offer?? And who is this??" The man said cheerfully.

"Oh…It's you, Kuhn" Haseo greet Kuhn with his usual frowning face.

"Hi Kuhn!!" Said Silabus and Gaspard together.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you, Kuhn. Are you a friend of Haseo??" asked Naruto

"Yeah….sort of. Anyway, Haseo. Have you think of our deal clearly? Come to the Raven's E-home later. Okay….bye guys" Said Kuhn before he left.

"Bye Kuhn!!" Said Gaspard.

**Near the fountain at the center of Mac Anu….**

Haseo, Gaspard and Silabus went to the fountain. Naruto saw many type shops along the way.

"This is our Guild Shop. It's basically a place for a guild members to sell the items they found in the field. There are other Guild Shops around, Naruto." Said Silabus.

"So…This is where people buy stuff, huh….Oh yeah. Can I sell this sword" Naruto take a short sword fromm his back.

"Whoa!! Where you get this this sword, Naruto?? I have never seen a sword like that." Said Silabus curiously.

"Oh this is a Nodachi. You have never seen them?? I mean they are all over the place in my place." Replied Naruto with a smile in his face.

"It has a 5-star rarity, Naruto. You can't sell things that has 5-star rarity." Said Silabus.

"I see….So tell me more about **'THE WORLD'**" asked Naruto.

"Well….We'll teach you about 'THE WORLD' after we explore the city." Said Silabus.

"Okay then…" replied Naruto happily.

**One week later….In an unnamed field**

After a week, Naruto is now a level 25 Adept Rogue. He found out that in this world, people can choose their own job. Naruto's job class is an Adept Rogue. He raised his level quickly by using his jutsus to destroy the monters. He even took a Job Extension. He now can wield twin blades and a giant sword. He has a big reputation around the PK-ers. It's because he PKK-ed every Player Killers he found. He can also beat Player Killers that are far more powerful than him thanks to his experience in battle and his Jutsus. He even has his own guild, Ninja Delivery Guild. His guild was built to help people to deliver things faster.

After Naruto PKK-ed a plyer killer he began to think. "_Man...This is the 15__th__ Player Killer I've come across today. Well...I have to deliver this to that Yata guy. I wonder...Who is he exactly??"_

Naruto shrugged of his thought and deliver the item that he was supposed to give someone.

"Good….you arrive just in time, Naruto. And here's the reward that I promised you, 10,000 gold." Said a man named Yata.

"Hmm….Yata. Can I ask you something??" asked Naruto.

"Yes…What is it?? And please ask me faster….I have many works to do" replied Yata.

"Do you know someone name Tri-Edge??" asked Naruto.

"He's a legendary killer who wields twinblades and shrouded in blue fire. Why do you ask??" Said Yata curiously.

"Well…I saw a forum about him and I want to fight him" Said Naruto happily.

"If there's nothing, I'll be leaving now. Good day, Naruto" Said Yata as he's leaving the place.

"_What a weird guy"_ Thought Naruto.

To be continued……

There's not jutsu in this chapter.

Author Note : I've been playing the .hack/gu game and find that Haseo in his third form is creepy. Well the next chapter will be about Haseo. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**.hack/Naruto**

Disclaimer :I dont own Naruto or .hack/GU

Legend

Hahahahaha normal

_Hahahahaha thinking/Flashback_

**Hahahahaha avatar mode normal**

_**Hahahahaha avatar mode thinking**_

**Chapter 3 : The Awakening**

**Near the fountain plaza, Mac Anu…**

Haseo was told by Silabus and Gaspard to take care of the guild shop. There are so many people buying things there. As Haseo was selling the items, he saw someone that he thought he will never see again, Ovan. He then closed the shop and follow Ovan. Ovan then stop at the dock and face Haseo.

"Long time no see, Haseo" Said Ovan.

"Ovan….Where have you been?? Answer me, Ovan!!" asked Haseo furiously.

"Like I've told you in, Haseo. I've planted a small seed and I want to watch it grow." Replied Ovan.

"Don't play games with me, Ovan!! I want to know what have been doing for the past months??" Said Haseo.

Ovan, try to change topic "So….You met Tri-Edge, and lose. I was hoping that you'll win against him."

"Grrrr….Don't chage the subject!! Just answer me!!" Said Haseo.

Ovan then smiled and said "We'll meet again. And when that time comes, I'll tell everything."

Ovan left the area leaving a fuming Haseo. Haseo then leave and go leveling with Silabus and Gaspard in an area.

**Three days later, Lumina Cloth** **…**

Haseo is now level 15. He's going to the arena to watch people fight with Silabus and Gaspard. Right when he arrived at his seat, He saw a feminine man fighting a group of PK-ers he knew.

The leader then said "Ha! You will never stand a chance against the three of us"

The man didn't say anything rather smile sweetly at them.

"How dare you mock us!! Attack him boys!!" yelled the leader.

The man didn't move but instead hugging himself. What the feminine do next bring shock to Haseo. The man summon some kind of a being and use it to beat the PK-ers rather easily.

"Terrifying power isn't it, Haseo. That is what do we called an Avatar. That man is an Epitaph user. No ordinary user can see the Avatars. Only another Epitaph user can." Said Kuhn from behind Haseo shocking him.

"Don't do that!! You scared me. So…does that mean that you're an Epitaph user too??" asked Haseo.

"Yes….Remember the first time you see my power in the Dead World of Indieglut Lugh lost ground?? That is the power of my Avatar. You're also an Epitaph user yourself. Except in your case, you Avatar is not awaken." Replied Kuhn.

"Are saying that I can't awake my Avatar?! Huh?!" Said Haseo furiously.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is you must be powerful enough to control your Avatar. If you want to learn more, come to the Raven's E-Home later." Said Kuhn before leaving the arena.

"_Avatars, huh?? Sounds interesting." _Thought Haseo before logging out.

**A week later, the Arena…**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! TODAY, WE WILL WITNESS A FIGHT BETWEEN TEAM BARDEOUX AND TEAM HASEO!!" Then, the sound of the croud cheering is booming in the arena.

"I'll make you pay for making fun of me back then, HASEO TERROR OF DEATH!!" yelled Bardeoux.

"Tch…Whatever" Replied Haseo.

"BEGIN!!"

The fight start with team Haseo having the advantages. Then, realising that things aren't going their way, team Bardeoux stop holding back against team Haseo.

"Now, DIE SCUM!!" yelled Bardeoux as she attacked and PK-ed Silabus and Gaspard.

After Silabus and Gaspard knock out, haseo has no choice but to defend himself against team Bardeoux. But It is not enough as haseo was too weak for them.

"Is this the end?? Have I become that weak?? Can I defeat Tri-Edge?? Silabus….Gaspard…I couldn't even protect them...No...I can't give up... I must win! I MUST WIN!!" Thought Haseo as he stands up.

Haseo then heard a voice…..a voice of a being.

"**I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!"** Said the being.

"Give me your power….Give me more POWER!! SKEITH!!" yelled haseo as he summoned his recently awaken Avatar, Skeith.

Skeith then attack team Bardeoux viciously leaving only Bardeoux standing.

"I lose?...How….You're already lose. You're….the one…who was…supposed…to lose" Said bardeoux as she fall to the ground.

"THE WINNER IS TEAM HASEO!! WHAT AN EXTRAORDINARY FIGHT!!" The crowd cheers becomes louder as time goes by.

Haseo then thought chuckling evilly_ "I've finally awaken it. My Avatar. Just you wait, Tri-Edge!! I'll defeat you…for Shino."_

To be continued…

Author note : next chapter will be about Sauke fight Naruto and naruto meet with Tri-Edge. Until next time. I've decided that haseo will be with Atoli. Now the only thing is Naruto's pairing


	4. Chapter 4

**.hack/Naruto**

Disclaimer:I certainly don't own naruto or hack/GU and I will never own them.

Legend

Hahahahaha normal

_Hahahahaha thinking/Flashback_

**Hahahahaha avatar mode normal**

_**Hahahahaha avatar mode thinking**_

**Chapter 4 : Sasuke's Return and Tri-Edge??**

**Naruto, Kestrel's territory….**

Now our young ninja is now a level 38 Adept Rogue. He's been invited by the guildmaster of Kestrel, Gabi, to join their guild. But, Naruto declined offer saying that he already satisfied with his own guild and make the members of Kestrel angry. Then Bardeoux came and yelled at Naruto.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Scum?! Master Gabi!! What's the meaning of this?!" Said Bardeoux while fuming at Naruto.

"Stand down, Bardeoux. I was the one who invited him here." Said Gabi.

"But….Master Gabi…" Whispered Bardeoux before being interrupted by Gabi.

"It's ok, Bardeoux. Now then, Naruto. How about we make a deal?? You fight with Bardeoux's team alone. If you win, we'll never bother you again. If you lose….Well…You have to join the Kestrel." Said gabi while smirking.

Naruto thought about it and make up his mind. He will accept the challenge.

"You got yourself a deal, Gabi" Said Naruto before shaking hand with Gabi.

"Aha! It's a deal then" Said Gabi while chuckling.

Bardeoux then thought while chuckling evilly _"Hehehe...I'll make you eat your word, scum. Just you wait. Fufufufu." _

**A few days later, Lumina Cloth.**

Naruto was walking around the Lumina Cloth because he have a match with team Bardeoux later on. He was sighing.

"Man….At this rate, I'm becoming more like Shika." Said Naruto while sighing.

Then, Naruto saw Haseo and Silabus with a female friend that he doesn't recognized just got out of the arena. Naruto then went to them and greet them. Haseo then noticed Naruto was there and greet back.

"Long time no see, Naruto. What you've been doing for the past three months??" asked Haseo.

"Aha!! I am now a level 38 Adept Rogue. Hey, Haseo. Who's your hot female friend??" asked Naruto chuckling making the said girl blushed.

"Oh…This is Atoli. She's a Harvest Cleric. And Atoli, this is Naruto. He's also an Adept Rogue like me." Replied Haseo.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san." Said Atoli timidly.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too, Atoli-chan. And, long time time no see Silabus" Replied Naruto adding –Chan to her name making the poor girl blushed even more.

"Naruto, what are you doing in Lumina Cloth?? Do you come here to watch the match in the arena?" aked Silabus.

"Nope. I've a match team Bardeoux today. By the way, where's Gaspard?? I don't see him with you." Said Naruto.

"Oh….He's working at our guild shop in Mac Anu. You said you havea match today, right?? Then, where's your team??" asked Silabus raising his eyebrow.

"Ah…I'm not fighting in the match with a team. I'm fighting alone. Will you come and watch my match with team Bardeoux, guys??" Said Naruto making Haseo and co.'s eyes wide.

After recovering from what Naruto said, Haseo then said "Sure…We'll come and watch your match, right guys?" Silabus and Atoli nod their head.

"Good luck in your match, Naruto-san." Said Atoli, smiling at Naruto.

"Thanks, Atoli-chan" With that Naruto walk away to ready himself for his fight with team Bardeoux.

**In the Waiting Room…**

"Mister Uzumaki….Your turn now!!"

"Come on….Naruto. You're just fighting a girl. What could possibly go wrong??" Thought Naruto as He gets into the arena.

That's where Naruto was wrong. He thinks he can defeat them. But in truth, Naruto doesn't like hitting girls. Now, Naruto has a serious problem just because He don't hit girls.

"NOW IS THE FIGHT THAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. TEAM BARDEOUX VERSUS NARUTO. WHO WILL WIN THIS MATCH??"

Bardeoux grinned at Naruto and said "Give up now, loser. Then I wont have to humiliate you…much"

"Oh really?? Why don't you give up then, Bardeoux??" Said Naruto while smirking.

"BEGIN!!"

Naruto then start attacking by using Tiger Blitz but It was countered by using Rengeki. Naruto then use Kage Bunshin to distract them.

Bardeoux was shocked that Naruto has become four person and thought "What is this? A copy?? There's no such skill in 'The World'."

Naruto then use his Tajuu kage Bunshin and exhaust team Bardeoux until only Bardeoux was standing. She can barely standing now and stared at Naruto with hatred in her eyes. Naruto then went to her back and handchopped her neck. Naruto was so disappointed for his opponent's weakness. He then leave the arena and head back to his E-Home.

"_Is there anyone that can give me a challenge that I've always wanted??"_

**2 days later, Hulle Granz Cathedral…**

Naruto was laying on the bench to relax. Then, he heard the Cathedral's door was opened. He then stare the person in shock because the person he's seeing now is Sasuke. He then get from the bench at face Sasuke.

"You…..What're you doing here??" Naruto spat at Sasuke.

"Kukukuku…..If it isn't Naruto. What a surprise. I would've never thought of finding you here…Kukukuku" Said Sasuke while grinnig at Naruto.

Naruto stared Sasuke with hatred in his eyes. He then said "Why don't we finished it here and now, SASUKE!!"

Sasuke then smirk "With pleasure"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

"Chidori Nagashi!!"

"Suiton : Bakusui Shoha!!" yelled Naruto spitting a large quantity water from his mouth and flood the Cathedral.

"Magekyou Sharingan!!" Sasuke activates his Sharingan and smirk.

"Naruto….This is the eye I got from killing your love ones, Naruto….What do you think of this beautiful eyes??" Said Sasuke while smirking.

Naruto then enraged then yelled "I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD"

Naruto was enveloped by a black energy. Then a large being stand in naruto's place. Naruto then snarled at Sasuke and said "Today….I'll end your accursed BLOODLINE!!"

"I don't think so, Naruto. HATABAKU CHIDORI!!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at Naruto.

"Goodbye…SASUKE!!" The being then raised its right arm and fired a large red beam at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen as he was hit by the red beams.

"ARRGGGHH!!" That was the last scream heard from Sasuke.

"Everyone….I finally avenged you all." Thought Naruto as he was thinking the time he spent with his friends and family.

Naruto then closed his eye until he felt a strange energy. He then saw a blu fire flying straight at him and hit him with energy blast. Naruto then saw the blue fire transfor into a boy, carrying a tri-tim twinblade and shrouded in blue fire. Naruto then the realized who the boy is and said one word…..

"Tri-Edge"

Tri-Edge then attacked him with his twinblade. Naruto was able to hold back his attack but his attempt to attack his futile as Tri-Edge block all of his attack. Naruto then fall into his knee as Tri-edge charged at him and closed his eyes while waiting for the finishing blow. The finishing blow never came. Naruto opened his eye and looking at Tri-Edge with shock because Tri-Edge stop attacking him. Tri-Edge then went away and disappear in blue flame. Naruto was still frozen in his place because of the shock. Naruto wondered why Tri-Edge let him go and look at the place where Tri-Edge disappeared just then.

One thing on Naruto's mind right now "Why……Why didn't he finish me??"

To be continued…..

New poll:

Pairing for Naruto:

Alkaid

Shino

OC

Plss vote

Author note : Finally…..This chapter is finished. Sasuke's is dead. I don't like very much. Next chapter, Second form Haseo Vs. Second form Naruto in the arena. Review plss.


	5. Sorry guys

Author Note……..

I'm sorry guys……My laptop crashed….and I lost 12 new chapters of hack naruto and 4 new chapters of Blazing Fox rider and many more……I promise you this……once my laptop is fixed, I'll rewrite my stories and post new chapters…..Please, be patient for a while.

Oh yeah….this is a new poll for you guys to vote :

Hack Naruto Pairings:

Naruto x Alkaid

Naruto x Atoli

Naruto x Shino

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Kaede

Naruto x Harem

Air Gear: Blazing Fox rider

Naruto x Simca

Naruto x Mikan

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Ryo from Behemoth

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Exorcist of the Black Priest

Naruto x Lenalee

Naruto x Miranda(remember...Naruto 20 years old this story)

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Samurai Gaiden

Naruto x Tenten

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x younger Shizune

Naruto x Yukie

Naruto x FemHaku

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem


	6. I'm being hospitalized

Well guys.......I have been hit by a motorcycle and is now being hospitalized.....Its my brother whos writing this.... I tell him to...I hope you'll be patient for a while......It may take 2 week for me to get up from the bed.....I hope my inability to update doesnt upset you.......Love, Alkaidxhaseo


End file.
